Alone without you
by Invisible Anomaly
Summary: Connor and Abby are only weeks away from their wedding. Everyone is excited, but something goes wrong at an anomaly leaving Connor trapped alone in the late Cretaceous.
1. Chapter 1: Mechanical Failure

"Connor!" Abby yelled.

"Yeah I got it!" He called back to her and pressed a button on the keyboard and the anomaly locked.

The snout of the Tyrannosaurus Rex that was just about to eat Abby disappeared back into the anomaly. She sat there on the ground for a few moments, catching her breath. She looked over at him.

Connor sighed in relief and went over to her. "Are you alright?" He asked. He held out a hand to help her up.

"Yeah I'm fine," Abby let out a shaky breath and took his hand. He pulled her up to her feet. "Next time don't wait so long to lock it."

"It's not my fault the devise was being screwy!" Connor suddenly exploded. He was angry at how close he had just gotten to losing his fiancé to an oversized lizard from the past. He was about to kick the Anomaly Locking Device, but Abby put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Connor calm down," She told him, she smiled at him slightly. "We can send for a new one, there isn't a need to get all worked up."

Connor sighed and nodded. "Yeah… sorry," He added, looked at her with his warm, milk chocolate eyes.

"It's been a little stressful lately," Abby hugged him. Her bright blue eyes were full of understanding.

"What if I do something wrong? Botch it up or somethin'?" He sighed into her hair. He tightened his arms around her.

"Connor! Everything is going to be perfect!" Abby smiled in amusement and pulled back from him and placed both her hands on the sides of his face. "Stop worrying so much!" She kissed him.

"Right," He nodded. "Ok," He smiled. "I'll stop worrying!" His eyes betrayed the nervousness he was feeling deep down. And Abby knew he wasn't going to stop.

She turned away from him and took out her phone to call for a new Anomaly Locking Mechanism. She looked back at Connor as she talked, smiling to herself as she watched the way he typed commands on the laptop, trying to figure out what was wrong with the ALM.

Matt walked in and glanced around. "The other rooms are clear," He announced. He saw the slightly frustrated look on Connor's face as he tried in vain to find out the source of the ALM's error. "Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yep," Connor nodded, not looking up from the computer. He typed in a few more commands before going over to the ALM itself and checking its wiring and circuits. "Something is wrong with the Locking Devise," He glanced up at Matt before looking back at what he was doing. "Abby is sending for a new one. Other than that we should be good…. That is of course unless someone brought lunch, because I am starving!"

Matt snorted in reply and went to the warehouse window to look out and watch for the SUV that would bring the ALM; his EMD hung loosely at his side.

Connor finished with his tinkering and went to go inspect the anomaly. He stood in front of it and watched the light show for a while. He didn't notice Abby walk up next to him until she slid her hand into his and they interlocked fingers. "I will never get used to these," He murmured to her.

"I know," Abby smiled and leaned against him. "Neither will I." They stood there for a long time, just watching the anomaly and enjoying each other's company.

"The new Locking Mechanism is here," Matt interrupted their thoughts a while later. He was leaning against the wall next to the door. He looked outside and watched as Becker went over to the soldiers who had brought it and told them where to put it.

Connor sighed and let go of Abby's hand. He smiled at her then turned to go start setting up the new ALM. Abby glanced back at Connor and the others then back at the anomaly before turning around and following her fiancé to the others.

Suddenly the broken anomaly Locking Mechanism sparked and powered down. Connor and the other soldiers were forced to take cover as sparks flew at them.

"Abby look out!" Matt called to her as he reached for his EMD, which he had set on the ground.

Abby turned towards the anomaly, he breath caught in her throat as she watched the Tyrannosaurus Rex's head poke through the now open anomaly. She instinctively took a couple steps back before she remembered that the T-Rex located its prey by their movements. She stopped backing up and stood as still as possible.

But it was too late.

The T-Rex locked onto the blond ARC member with its beady eyes and let loose a terrifying roar. It reared back as it got ready to lunge at her. Abby stood there, frozen in fear as she stared at the razor sharp teeth of the creature.

Matt aimed his EMD at the T-Rex and pulled the trigger, but for some reason the gun didn't fire. He shook it and cursed as he looked at Abby.

"Abby!" Connor yelled. He sprinted towards her and tackled her to the ground and covered her with his body as the T-Rex sprang forward at them. It's lower jaw just barely skimmed over them as it pulled it's head back and got ready to spring again.

Matt managed to get him EMD working again and fired at the T-Rex multiple times, forcing it back into the anomaly.

"Jeez Abby," Connor sighed and rolled off of her. "Why do I always have to save your butt?" He smiled nervously and stood up. He offered his hand to Abby to help her up.

Abby chuckled nervously and took his hand. "What can I say?" She smiled as he pulled her to her feet. "I'd be totally lost without you." Connor smiled and hugged her tight.

"Please be more careful in the future!" He whispered in her ear. She smiled and kissed his cheek before pulling away and walking for the door. Connor let out a sigh of relief and started to follow her.

Matt had his EMD at the ready and was eyeing the anomaly suspiciously.

Connor had barely taken a couple of steps before a angry roar was heard through the anomaly and the Tyrannosaurus Rex popped back through. Matt quickly pulled the trigger on his EMD but for some unknown reason it malfunctioned once more and didn't fire.

The prehistoric predator lunged for the closest thing. It was Connor.

Connor yelled as the T-Rex grabbed him by the back of the shirt and lifted him into the air. His widened eyes locked onto Abby as the creature shook him. He reached out to her as he was pulled back into the anomaly.

"CONNOR!" Abby screamed and started running after him. Matt quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. He was trying ot say something to her, but the only thing Abby could hear was the pounding of her heart in her ears as she watched the anomaly flicker. "No! Connor!"

The whole team watched in shock as the anomaly closed. Leaving Connor trapped on the other side alone and with a very angry T-Rex.


	2. Chapter 2: Real Gone

**A/N Chapter Two! YAY! XD So for this story I'm going to do a kinda play by play of both what's happening to Abby and Connor in their own times. Enjoy! R&R!**

Chapter 2-Real Gone

**10 Minutes Missing:**

"Is she going to be alright?" Emily asked. She and Matt were standing by the door of the warehouse talking in low, hushed tones. They were both looking at Abby, who was kneeling stunned in the spot the anomaly had been. Silent tears were running down her cheeks as she stared blankly at the ground.

"I don't know," Matt shook his head; he gingerly touched the small cut on the corner of his eye from where Abby had punched him soon after the anomaly had disappeared. "They've never been separated like this before."

"Do you think he's…?" Emily didn't dare finish the sentence. She looked up at Matt with sad eyes.

"If anyone can survive in there," Becker walked up. "Connor can, he's like a cockroach, never dies." Though there was slight humor in his voice, his eyes were hallow and vacant. As if he was personally blaming himself for loosing Connor. He looked over at Abby. He glanced at Matt and Emily then walked over to her. "Abby?" He kneeled next to her. His voice was soft.

She didn't respond.

"Abby," Becker said in a slightly harder tone, causing the grief-stricken blond to look at him. "We'll find him, I promise."

"He's alive," She said in a course voice. "He has to be alive. He can't be…" She lost her voice.

"Come here," Becker pulled her close to him and held her in a tight hug as she broke down and started sobbing. Becker closed his eyes.

_The SUVs turned the corner; Becker could see the anomaly ahead of them at the end of the street. He told his men to get ready. "We don't know what we're dealing with yet so be on your toes." He told them._

_ "Sir," The soldier driving glanced at him. "What should we do about those two?" He indicated the two civilians standing near the anomaly facing them._

_ "You know the drill," Becker said. He glanced at them briefly, about to dismiss it, but something made him do a double take. "Actually grab them, don't let them get away!" He felt his heart skip a beat. _

_ The SUVs halted in front of the two people and his men got out and instantly surrounded them._

_ "Keep your hands where we can see them!" One soldier shouted at them as they aimed their guns at the two. "Get on the ground!" another ordered. "Face down!"_

_ "Okay!" The man of the two said him and his partner, a woman slowly got on their knees with their hands in the air._

_ "On the ground!" They complied and laid face down on the ground as their bags were kicked away from them._

_ Becker sat in the car, he studied the two newcomers. The man had dark hair and a scraggly beard. And his companion had shoulder length white blond hair. Both had white skin, and both were in dirty clothes and looked homeless. But there was no doubt in Becker's mind as he got out of the car and slowly walked over to them._

_ "I hope you brought me back a souvenir," He knelt in between them and offered his hands to help them up. They looked up at him and a grin came across a three of their faces as the two on the ground took his hands and he yanked them up._

Connor and Abby,_ he thought as Connor chuckled happily. He drew Abby into a tight hug and then Connor. _Back at last, _he smiled._

Becker opened his eyes, suddenly pulled out of his memory by nothing in particular. He looked down at the still sobbing form of Abby and sighed sadly. "I'm so sorry." He murmured to her.

* * *

><p>"Why is everyone so sad?" James Lester asked Jess when he got back from his lunch break.<p>

"Um…" Jess wiped her eyes with a tissue. "C-Connor was pulled into an anomaly by a T-Rex after the Locking Mechanism malfunctioned."

"Did Matt go in to get him?" Lester asked.

"He didn't have time to," Jess shook her head. "The anomaly closed as soon as he was pulled through."

Lester stared at Jess for a few moments, not comprehending what he heard. "Connor's _gone_?" He blinked.

Jess sniffed and nodded. James sighed. "How's Abby doing?" He ran a hand through his thinning hair.

The Field Coordinator just shook her head. "She's in shock."

Lester nodded, "Send her home," He said softly. "Have someone bring Rex to her."

"Rex?" Jess asked there was a slightly confused expression on her tear-stained face.

"That flying lizard thing!" Lester exclaimed, he took a breath and continued on in a softer tone. "He'd like that," Jess wasn't sure if her boss was referring to Connor or Rex. "And Abby needs the company of an old friend."

Jess nodded softly and got on the Coms to relay the message.

* * *

><p>"I want to stay," Abby told Matt. "What if the anomaly re-opens?"<p>

"Then I'll go through and grab him and bring him home," Matt said to her. "Go home and get some rest," He put his arm around Abby's shoulders and gently steered her towards the door. "You aren't going to help Connor by being tired and unstable. You need your strength, and so do the rest of us. I will set up a guard in case the anomaly opens."

Abby hesitated, thinking about what Matt had said. Then she sighed and nodded and let Matt take her home.

* * *

><p><strong>LESS THAN A MINUTE MISSING:<strong>

"CONNOR!" He heard Abby scream his name as he felt sharp teeth scratch his back as the Tyrannosaurus Rex grabbed him from the back of his clothes.

"Woah!" He shouted as the ground suddenly disappeared from under his feet. He yelled out as he was lifted high in the air and shook about like a rag doll. He looked around frantically for something he could use to fight the dinosaur off, but instead his eyes fell on Abby. He saw the fear in her eyes, the sheer terror that made his heart turn to ice to see her in so much pain and agony.

In that single moment, just a small fraction of time, Connor saw right into Abby, right into her soul and heart. He saw her love for him, such a powerful emotion, like a tidal wave. It washed over him, threatened to consume him and overpower him. He saw a single tear roll down her cheek and in that tear was all the happy times the two lovers had ever shared. He couldn't hear a sound, except that of his own heartbeat. Time slowed down for him as he looked into Abby's eyes.

Connor reached out towards Abby, he opened his mouth to call to her, to tell her he loved her. But before a single sound could escape his throat, Abby disappeared along with the rest of the warehouse and the ARC members.

"Abby!"

Time returned to normal, sound bombarded his ears and the moment was lost.

The T-Rex swung Connor about and shook him so hard his teeth rattled. He could feel the hot, sticky breath of the creature on his back. He felt his shirt start to rip.

Connor knew that if he didn't act soon, he was going to be thrown up into the air, then it would be a one way ticket into the Tyrannosaurus' mouth. He thought quickly, trying to think of some way he could escape a horrible death.

"Got it!" He said then managed to slip out of his shirt and jacket. Connor found himself falling fast to the ground. He barely had time to register the fall before he landed on his back, hard. _Abby_, was his last thought before his head collided with a rock. Then everything went black.

**A/N Went longer than I expected it to. Hope you guys liked Becker's little Flashback, don't worry everyone is going to get flashbacks eventually, just thought I would do Becker's. O.o Didn't mean for Connor to go so deep, but I think its cool. Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pictures of You

**Chapter 3**

**1 Hour Missing**

Matt was driving back to the anomaly sight, he had stayed with Abby for a while at her flat, and making sure she wasn't going to try anything impulsive. She had seemed very calm, almost too calm. It scared him. He decided she was just numb from the shock of losing Connor. He was in shock as well, the whole team was, but he knew they would all deal with it by helping Abby.

_Matt ran forward and grabbed Abby as he saw her start running towards Connor and the T-Rex. "Abby wait!" he said quietly in her ear as the dinosaur yanked Connor back into the anomaly. _

_He felt Abby struggling against him and he tightened his grip around her. "Abby!" He growled. And then he heard her start screaming and crying. He looked up and watching in astonishment as the anomaly closed._

"_No!" Abby sobbed and went limp in his arms. "Connor!" Matt let go of her. He stared at the empty space in shock. He was too preoccupied looking at the spot the anomaly had been to see Abby throw a punch at him. _

"_AAuuhh!" Matt cried out as her fist collided with his eye, it left a cut in the corner and a drop of blood started to trickle out of it. He put his hand to his eye and took a few steps back. He looked at Abby with one wide eye. _

"_Why didn't you shoot it?" Abby screamed at him. "Why didn't you stop it from taking him?"_

"_I tried Abby," Matt forced himself to keep his voice calm. "The EMD jammed."_

"_I thought those things were made NOT to jam!" Abby clenched her fists. She glared at him through her tear-blurred, blue eyes._

"_Do you think I WANTED the t-Rex to take him?" Matt asked. He was having trouble keeping calm. _

_Abby just glared at him. Her jaw was clenched and tears were still running freely down her face. After a moment she sighed and relaxed. "No…" She murmured. _

"_Abby," Matt put his hand on her shoulders. "If there was anything that could have been done to stop this, I would have done it."_

"_I know." Abby nodded. "I'm sorry…"_

"_I will do everything in my power to get him back Abby," Matt told her. "I told you once that I would never let anything happen to you or Connor, I intend to keep that promise one way or another."_

_Abby nodded quietly. Matt hugged her for a brief moment. Then she went over to the spot where the anomaly had been and sat on her knees as she stared at the last place Connor had been._

Matt sighed and shook his head. "What have you gotten yourself into Connor?" He asked to an empty car.

* * *

><p>Abby was sitting on the couch of the living room of her and Connor's flat. They had only moved in a few months earlier. She was playing with the engagement ring that Connor had gotten her only 3 months earlier. She was trying very hard not to cry.<p>

Rex, who had been brought over by one of the lab technicians from the ARC, was flying around the flat and landed in front of her. He knocked over a photo album on the floor.

"Rex," Abby sighed and picked up the album. She absentmindedly opened it and started looking through it at all the pictures of her and Connor.

"Oh Connor," She felt a tear run down her cheek as she got to what she thought was the end of the pictures but she saw that Connor must have taken secret pictures of her doing everyday things and filled the album to the very last page.

When she got to the last page, she noticed that there was a SD card taped to the inside back cover. "To Abby" Was a note in Connor's handwriting underneath.

Abby took the SD card out of the album. She saw that Connor had written their initials inside a heart where the card had been. She looked at the SD card for a few moments then she went and grabbed her laptop and put the card in.

The card had 2 files. One was a video file titled "To Abby". The other file was a text file titled "Work".

Abby opened the video file.

"This thing on?" a video of Connor opened. He was tapping the camera. "Right….so," He sighed a little. "Hi Abby," He smiled a little and waved. Abby found herself waving back. "Well this is a little weird for me, but if you are watching this, hopefully it means you just happened to be looking through the photo album because you wanted to and not because something happened to me…. In which case I feel extremely stupid.

"If that is not the case then it most likely means something….bad happened to me." The video cut for a split second then went back to him. "If that is the case then… Uhhh…. Man this sounded like a much better idea in my head… Uhhh…" The video cut again. "Let me just say: I Love you Abby. I always have and I ALWAYS will. And…..I just drew a blank….." He stared off into space for a moment. Abby felt tears running down her face as she watched the video.

"Abby please don't cry," Connor said. Abby looked at his face shocked. "No this isn't a lice feed of me, I just happen to know you very well. So yeah just thinking about you crying might make me cry…." The video cut once more. "If I AM missing, like trapped in another time missing, please don't EVER give up on me." He smiled a little. "You told me not to give up on you once and now I ask the same of you. I love you so much that not even anomalies or dinosaurs or anything else that could keep me from being with you can stop me from finding you." A tear slid down his cheek. "Oh and promise you'll never so much as look at another man again until I get back…that is if I am only missing….otherwise feel free to..run…wild...I guess..." The screen cut again to show him once more, except not as sad. "One last thing," He said. "I've attached a file of alllll my research I have ever done on anomalies and such. Maybe it will help you guys in one way or another….. Hopefully." He paused. "I don't think I want to make this tooo long soo…. Bye Abby. I love you."

The video ended.

Abby sat there for a while and cried. When she calmed down she sent the "Work" file to Matt.

* * *

><p>Connor cracked open his eyes with a groan. He put a hand to the back of his head and felt dried blood matting his hair. He slowly sat up and winced as it made his head throb. He looked around, slightly surprised he hadn't been torn to bits by the T-Rex.<p>

He spotted his shirt and jacket lying a few feet away all torn up and slightly bloody. He reached over and pulled his cloths close to him and carefully put his shirt on. He lay back in pain and rested for a little.

He was surrounded by a herd of Chasmosaurus that were grazing on the plants around him.

He watched as a large triangular head with a large sail sticking up from the back of the skull came within a foot of him and grabbed a few leaves of one of the fern-like plants and pulled them off the stems and started methodically chewing them. They didn't seem to notice Connor, probably knowing that he wasn't a threat to them.

"The anomaly!" He suddenly remembered and looked around frantically for a moment. The quick movements hurt his head and seemed to make the Chasmosaurus nervous.

Connor sat there in shock when he realized that the anomaly had closed, leaving him tapped alone in the late Cretaceous period with no Abby, no food, no backpack with any survival equipment, and next to nothing to keep him alive.

A beeping noise came from his jacket pocket. He reached in and pulled out the hand held ADD. He smiled.

"Thank you!" He looked up at the prehistoric sky and laughed. One of the grazing dinosaurs paused in its eating and looked at Connor for a few brief moments before resuming its grazing.

Connor started to stand up but immediately sat back down as pain shot up his spine and into his head. He groaned as he realized he might have bruised his spine and skull, along with his many bumps and bruises.

"Guess I'm stuck here with you guys," He looked at the Chasmosaurus'. They didn't seem to notice him, again. "yeaahhhh….." He sighed and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Abby…" He murmured and felt a tear run down his cheek as he started thinking about her and the life they were going to have before this happened. "Oh Abby…"


	4. Chapter 4: An Empty Shell

******A/N sorry this took so long to get out. Enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

**12 HOURS MISSING**

Abby sat in the car in the parking garage of the ARC. Her forehead was resting against the steering wheel and her knuckles were white from gripping the wheel so tight. She had been sitting there for at least 5 minutes, steeling herself to get out of the car and go to work. She knew they would tell her to just go home, but she couldn't do that; she needed to do _something_.

There was a light tapping on her passenger side window. Abby took a deep breath and raised her head. Matt was standing outside her Mini. She unlocked the door and he opened it and sat in the passenger seat.

"Abby…" He said softly. "You need-"

"Don't tell me to go home Matt," Abby cut him off. "Please don't tell me to go home!" She looked at him; her usually bright blue eyes were dull and shinning with unshed tears. "I can't stand being there all alone, not doing anything! I have to work! I have to try… I have to…." Her voice failed her as her throat started to close up. She took a deep breath and forced herself not to cry.

"Abby," Matt said her name slowly; he was calculating what to say to her. "You can't work in this state," His eyes were soft and sad. "You aren't any use to us like this, you need to-"

"I need to what?" Abby's voice got hard and cold. "Forget him? Move on! Pretend like Connor never even existed, because it's all about the anomalies and the creatures and the fact that you don't give a damn whether Connor is dead or alive?" She was practically yelling at him.

"Abby nobody is saying _anything_ like that!" Matt frowned. "We ALL care about Connor, and we do not want to forget him."

"I know," Abby sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Matt. I-I just can't believe this is happening…"

"You need some time off to calm down and mourn for his disappearance," Matt put his hand on her shoulder. "Go home, hang out with friends and family, and watch a movie. Do something Abby. Just sitting there isn't going to do anything."

Abby nodded. "Alright Matt," She looked at him. "Thank you."

Matt nodded. "Come back when you feel better." He got out of the car and walked back into the ARC.

Abby sat in the car for a few moments before starting it and driving back to hers and Connor's flat.

* * *

><p>Matt walked into his office and sat down heavily; he sighed and looked blankly at his computer screen.<p>

"Matt," Becker walked in. "How's Abby?"

Matt shrugged. "She went home."

Becker nodded, "She shouldn't be alone." He said remembering the time when he had been mourning the loss of Connor, Abby, Danny and Sarah a few years ago.

"I know," Matt sighed. "But we can't afford to send anyone over to her, we need everyone here."

"I think I might know someone who can help," Becker said thoughtfully.

"Who?"

* * *

><p>Abby was sitting on her couch watching Connor's favorite movies. She had a bowl of popcorn in her lap and a pile of tissues at her feet from every time she broke down at one of his favorite parts and cried.<p>

The doorbell rang.

Abby paused the movie and got up and went to the door, she opened it.

"Hey," Jenny Lewis smiled softly. "I heard what happened and thought you could use a friend."

Abby nodded, she stepped aside to let her ex-co-worker in. She didn't say a word and not a hint of a smile surfaced. Her eyes were hallow and she seemed like a shell of a person, like she was dead and her body was just a shadow going through familiar motions.

"Abby?" Jenny asked. "How are you doing?"

Abby just shrugged. "How am I supposed to be doing?" She asked, he voice dry and cracked. "My fiancé is trapped in another time with a world full of man eating lizards and there is nothing I can do to help him." She blinked and a couple tears ran down her cheeks.

"Come here," Jenny pulled the younger woman close to her and Abby started crying. The two women stood there for a long time, Jenny didn't bother telling Abby everything was going to be ok or trying to soother her or quiet her or anything. She just stood there holding Abby as they both cried.

* * *

><p>Connor jerked awake. He sat up and instantly groaned in pain as his back and head throbbed. He looked around in confusion for a moment.<br>"How the hell did I get in a tree?" He mumbled before remembering.

The night before he had forced himself to get up and climbed the biggest tree he could find, like he and Abby had in their first few days of being trapped in the Cretaceous the first time. He had had a fitful and sleepless night. Every roar or rustle of leaves jolted him awake. He wished he had _someone _who could keep watch while he slept so he didn't wake up at every tiny noise, afraid that it was a hungry predator looking for easy prey.

But the sounds of the natural world weren't what had woken him. It was the beeping of the hand held ADD. He smiled as he saw that an anomaly had opened up close by. He looked up at the lightening sky and his hope lessened. Dawn was the time when most of the smart predators would hunt, he had to be careful.

Connor carefully started climbing down the tree; he listened for any tell-tale sign of a carnivorous creature around. He made it to the ground without incident. He slowly made his way towards the blip on the ADD. The forest was dense and dark and he jumped at every little rustle and noise.

Half an hour later, Connor came in view of the Anomaly. He stood in front of it and sighed.

"Darling you have got to let me know, Should I stay or should I go?" He hummed to himself. "If I go there will be troubleeeeeee, An if I stay it will be doubleeeee…" The roar of a distant dinosaur seemed to confirm those words. He stood there weighing the possible pros and cons of going through the anomaly.

A few moments later Connor took a deep breath and stepped through the anomaly.


End file.
